


【Frostcup/Hijack】Crazy Romance（02）

by s0911941480



Category: Hijack - Fandom, frostcup - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0911941480/pseuds/s0911941480





	【Frostcup/Hijack】Crazy Romance（02）

Chapter.2 NJ-139 08:24

 

　　杰克敢对天发誓，在过去他保有清醒意识的十七年里，乃至于到刚才的几分钟前，他都没有想像过此时此刻、在这个当下的场景会在他的人生中上演──那就是安坐在属于诺斯的悍马驾驶座上，和一只通体漆黑的猫大眼瞪小眼。

　　好吧，让我们重新再来一次……几刻钟前他和自己在昨晚约定好私奔（这是他自己的说法，并没有得到同行伙伴的同意）的旅伴在位于曼哈顿区的时报广场碰了头，他们打邦尼的酒吧出来，各自回了家，趁着整个城市陷入最深沉眠的清早，带上几样这趟旅行不可或缺的物品：比如杰克就偷了他养父的车，还有几件换洗衣服；至于希卡普，他的行李一如杰克携带的轻便，除了那把被他包在衣服里的左轮手枪，就是那个猫笼看上去显眼了点。

　　──作为这辆车的半个主人，杰克才不管眼前这只跛了一条腿的黑猫到底是暹罗、田园还是什么的品种，他讨厌一切有绒毛的东西，特别是动物。很显然这位猫咪兄弟也对他不怎么感冒，长长的鼻子往他这儿凑了不到一秒，就抖着胡须相当嫌恶地转开，改为埋进希卡普怀里。

　　「它是英国孟买猫，名字叫没牙。」与他结伴同行的朋友一面搓着黑猫的后颈，一面温声纠正他，「我总不能把他放在家里，我爸太忙了，没牙又不怎么亲近除了我们父子以外的人。」

　　仿佛有意配合希卡普的这句话，名叫没牙的英国孟买猫猛地从饲主的休闲衫皱褶里扬起脑袋，对杰克呲了呲牙，并从喉间发出警告意味浓厚的低吼。

　　负责驾驶大业的年轻人也不甘示弱地皱起一张脸，回瞪了向他示威的没牙一眼，同时煞有其事地拍拍自己眼前的方向盘，模仿着希卡普的语气说： 「好吧……好吧，那我也跟你介绍一下。这是悍马H3T Concept，名字叫雪橇。」

　　「这车是红色的。」

　　「所以这就是为什么它叫雪橇。」杰克耸了耸肩，顺手将拇指往脑后一划，「等到了圣诞节的时候，后车厢会被诺斯摆满圣诞树、灯饰，礼物还有玩具，名副其实。」

　　不论如何，在正式出发以前，希卡普从自己上衣的口袋里摸出了一本小册子，用相当工整的字迹详尽地规划了一番他俩的旅行计划，包括计算花费时间、开销，待办事项以及各种突发状况处理方案，让杰克看得有些眼花撩乱；他的伙伴主张在驶离纽约市后，途经泽西市时下交流道，去往超市添购一些他们没来得及从家里带走的东西──比如说食物，还有猫粮、猫粮，以及猫粮。

　　「这倒是没什么问题。」杰克的视线透过车内的前照镜犹疑地递了过来，怎么看都不像是没问题的样子，「但为什么不要在纽约一并处理？我对泽西不怎么熟，而且再过三个街区就有家好市多。」

　　负责规划行程的希卡普做事当然都有自己的一套行为准则，他先是打直腰杆，让窝在他腿上盘起身体打盹的没牙能够有更大的伸展空间，一肚皮的猫毛配上他还称得上正经的表情总让杰克觉得有几分搞笑，「好市多不行，这种刷会员卡的卖场，打一通电话去警局就能找到你的行踪。除去营业时间问题，纽约内的超市都不算安全……别小看我爸的影响力，还是泽西稳妥点。」

　　「噢……你这是通缉犯逃逸吧？」

　　「是防范于未然。」

　　「你听起来好像很有经验。你家……呃，你跟你爸相处，都是像这样？」

　　「你指的『这样』是什么意思？」

　　杰克又瞟了前视镜一眼，藉由镜面的反射来观察副驾驶座人高高耸起的眉峰和狐疑的眼神，连带着被自己的想法逗出了笑，又说：「我不知道，谍对谍吧。」

　　然而这个说法并没有让希卡普感到有趣，至少，在他的脸色上，杰克看得出他并不这么觉得，「也不总是这样的……」

　　他有预感希卡普想说的话并不仅有如此，于是出奇地安静下来，等候他的下文。身处在这种并不焦灼的等待中，杰克发觉有件事在他俩之间无时不刻的发生，像一场光怪陆离的梦境，却又异常合乎常理，那就是他们的坦诚──广义上说起来，他和希卡普完完全全就是陌生人，除了彼此的姓名以外，对彼此一无所知。可他们的关系却又比亲密的朋友更加扑朔迷离，由于他们互相拥有了彼此的一份秘密。

　　车内一时间只剩下空调的空转、没牙打呼噜的气音，以及路况电台报导主播流畅的美式英语，然而希卡普并没有继续把话尾接下去，反而是改口提起另一件事：「对了，出了纽约市范围以后，就把导航关了吧。手机也尽量关机。」

　　「……什么？」

　　「反侦察行动之一，照做就对了。」

　　这一次，就算听见希卡普配合他开玩笑的说法，杰克也笑不出来──他又不是人形地图！从美国东岸到西部，两千五百多英里的距离，不得不说，只有谷歌地图本身才不会迷路吧！

　　「上帝啊，我必须先说，我可认不得路。」他抱怨似地咕哝了声，同时握紧手里的方向盘，脚尖移往离合器并且腾出手来换档，「难道你认得？」

　　「大部分。我在你到时报广场之前记了一阵子路，但顶多够支撑我们到林肯……所以从内布拉斯加州开始往后的科罗多拉和内华达州最好都去买地图。超市应该找得到。噢，还有露营工具。保险起见，如果我们需要下交流道，去找些可以让我们小憩一下的地方，最好不要开出超过方圆十英里，我会记不住路。」

　　这话说得杰克忍不住右腿一抖，整部车斜着打滑出去，车轮在柏油路上发出了一声短促却尖锐的悲鸣，「你记不住路？天杀的！」他没忍住挑起眉，一双眼睛如同飞刀般射出，直白地剖进另一双充满困惑的眼底，像是难以容忍他神态里的茫然不解；杰克在希卡普不明所以的注视下颇为恨铁不成钢地拍了两下方向盘的硬质边缘，嘴角飞扬，「我开始注意到了……你的标准简直莫名其妙，从纽约到林肯每个交流道方圆十里都能记住？见鬼！你根本是天才！这他妈太酷了……你的智商得有多高？我知道接下来我说的话你一定会想翻我白眼，但我真的想把这件事发进我的限时动态。」

　　「关于这部分，第一，不是每个交流道都行，我记得的我会告诉你。」对于杰克的这一长串惊叹，希卡普的反应则是如他所愿的翻了一个白眼，「限时动态不准发。另外就是，至少比你的身高还要再多点数字吧。」

　　「噢，你还很记仇，现在我知道了。」

　　希卡普对此不置可否。

 

　　关于进入超市以后需要购买的品项，希卡普自有一套整齐条列的清单。然而，他的旅伴可和他行成一对天差地别的组合，至少在购物观念上是的。当他推着购物车，十足效率地穿梭于一个又一个高大的商品架之间，并往购物车内填充所需用品时，常会看见里头又多出了某些计划以外的商品。

　　──比如现在。

　　「杰克，把你的冰淇淋放回去。」

　　「你不喜欢薄荷巧克力？」

　　「我们没有冰箱。」

　　杰克将两条手臂挂在铁架的边缘，一脚踩上购物车的底篮，和希卡普之间相隔一个卫生纸组合包以及几碗泡面的距离，「那就车上吃，你喂我。」不论是表情还是语调都让希卡普怀疑现在的女孩是不是都很吃这一套。

　　想当然尔，这个提议最终还是惨遭否决。杰克的零食抗争除了几颗牛油果和几片夏威夷豆饼，再外加一盒小布朗尼蛋糕外，全都被希卡普原封不动地送回了它们的架子上，这期间杰克不断地表示抗议，甚至觉得希卡普根本没有美国精神，但始终还是服从了裁判的判决，除去林林总总的露营用具以外，就没有再要其他东西，哪怕是洋芋片和塔塔酱。

　　结帐时使用的是现金，这也理所当然。不得不说，希卡普是个大胆的执行者，杰克曾经乘着他翻找零钱时往他的皮夹里瞟上一眼，成排的绿色票纸，仿佛半点不怕人偷抢。他想起了他揣在兜里的的那把手枪，想起他细瘦有如枯枝的胳膊，还不怀疑他使用不了除了掌心雷以外的枪械。

　　但事实似乎并非如此。

　　当那辆在每个人的孩提时代，都扮演着小小孩子的小小冒险中，乘风破浪的大船角色的购物车载着满满的生活必需品，来到雪橇的后车厢，杰克又一次把自己挂到了购物车的边上，一伸手便恰好按住那袋卫生纸组合包，阻扰了希卡普的整理行动，「嘿，希卡，听我说件事。」

　　他一面摸着自己的后颈，拨弄脑后那些又粗又硬的短发，一面咂巴着嘴，像是琢磨着该如何开口一般：「虽然，我是说虽然……你那个记忆能力，路程什么的，非常酷，你可以明白我的意思吗？简直就像X教授！但我还是觉得我们不需要这样，我们旅行的目的当然是为了远离、或者说逃离那些让我们觉得不愉快的事，不是为了让我们家人提心吊胆。」

　　就像他从未预料过自己有一天会这么给人灌心灵鸡汤一样，希卡普显然也没有想到他会提出这种想法。他皱着眉，连同眼睛也一并眯起，神情若有所思，紧抿的嘴唇仿佛是把杰克所说的每句话、每个字硬是拆开来，反覆嚼碎回味，而后迟迟没有评语。在他对旅伴所提出的建议作出回复之前，那双按压在塑胶纸袋上塌陷下一个弧度的手臂猛地越过距离，转为搭在他的肩上，那是一种相当奇妙的亲昵感，容易让他想起史图依克。

　　「等我们到了下个休息站，」杰克说，「我会发一条贴文，附上照片及地点标注。如果你想好了……你也可以加入。」

　　他预估这句提议的话语会让希卡普沉默很久（更何况，他本来就不怎么爱和人说话），至少，让他的静默洒满泽西到下一个天知道落在哪的交流道口的路途看上去相当可行。杰克在说完自己想说的之后便自动自发地替两人收拾起新买的生活用品，而希卡普则是呆站在那里，眼看着他掀起铺在雪橇露天后车箱的防水布，暴露出底下四散的破铜烂铁──一台老旧的收音机，以及几个被拉扯出卡带的磁带盒，「哇哦，看看这东西。」他兴味盎然地对希卡普挤挤眼，拾起其中一个卡式录音带，捏了两下外露的磁性塑料带。

　　「还记得我在酒吧里面点的那杯酒吗？」他把那个盒带递给他的旅伴，示意他看看上头斑驳的油墨印刷标签，「这可真令人怀念，哈？老鹰乐团的，那可是神作。」

　　「你还真老派。」希卡普接过那枚散发着浓厚年代感、横跨过比他俩都还悠久的时光而来的小玩意，撇了撇嘴评价道。

　　「这个世界上就没有人不喜欢旧东西。」

　　那倒是真的。希卡普家里也有不少黑胶唱片，但史图依克和杰克有着天大的差别，在于史图依克并不是一个摇滚或庞克，相反地，他偏好古典乐和一些民谣，尤其是那些曲调高昂、描写战争的；希卡普还记得小时候他常坐在父亲宽厚的大腿上，听他唱那些几个世纪以前的风尚，即便身处在前卫世界的希卡普无法理解那种复古的浪漫，但他依然不否认他的喜欢，「我想我可以修好这个，它们全部。」他抓着卡带的边角在杰克面前摇了摇，而后抬起食指，比划了两下被杰克堆到一旁角落的单曲卡带，「你知道的，我有一把瑞士刀。而且如果不需要我导航，我会有很多时间捣鼓……在我们发出那个见鬼的动态之前。」

　　「噢，那真不错……我是说，那太棒了？下一次你要同意我的意见的时候，我希望你说『真是个好主意，杰克』，或者是『我喜欢』。」

　　在说出这句话以前，杰克早已做好了又要再收获一枚白眼的心理准备。事实上，他也确实收到了，却又多了某些东西。希卡普拿着他的眼白对着他几秒钟时间，随后他笑了开来，一拳头砸向杰克的肩膀，不带太大的力气，却在下一瞬把他敲懵在原地，「那确实是一个好主意，杰克，我非常喜欢。」说完，希卡普将卡带收入自己的口袋，转头将杰克抛在脑后，自顾自地上了副驾驶座，陪他家的孟买猫玩耍去了，留下杰克一个人对着一购物车日用品发愣，总觉得心里哪儿不太对劲。


End file.
